


Taking BL Requests

by EVLIROWNROD



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trapped (TV), My Engineer (TV), ทฤษฎีจีบเธอ | Theory of Love (TV), รักไม่ระบุสถานะ | Dark Blue Kiss (TV), เพราะรักใช่ป่าว | Why R U?: The Series (TV), เพราะเราคู่กัน | 2gether: The Series (Thailand TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Genderfluid Sarawat, M/M, Other, Smut, no beta we die like idiots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:21:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28293735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EVLIROWNROD/pseuds/EVLIROWNROD
Summary: I'm taking BL requests to get back into writing so I can finish my short ongoing series Orange and Overalls. :)It can range from fluff to angst, to smut. I will put a [NSFW] warning in the title of the chapter if it contains that.The first chapter will explain more!Last 5 chapters:Ch1. Note/Request Place;Ch2. Seaweed Green. (Sarawat/Tine);Ch3. You look so kissable (Zon/Saifah);Ch4. Sleepy Rumbles (Jack/Zhao Zi).
Relationships: An | Un/Two (Theory of Love), Boss/Mek (My Engineer), Duen Krisada Rattananumchok/Bon Sirikarnkul, Fighter/Saifah/Tutor/Zon (Why R U?: The Series), Fighter/Tutor (Why R U?: The Series), Frong Korawit Kankun/Thara, Jack | Fang Liangdian/Zhao Li'an | Zhao-zi, Khai/Third (Theory of Love), King/Ram (My Engineer), Meng Shaofei/Tang Yi, Mork/Sun (Kiss: The Series), Saifah/Zon (Why R U?: The Series), Tine Teepakorn Aekaranwong/Sarawat Guntithanon, Type Teerasup Aekaranwong/Man
Comments: 26
Kudos: 70





	1. Note/Request Place.

Hello! 

-I'll be taking requests from the added fandoms! Is your fandom not there? Feel free to leave a request anyway; I'll see if I think I could write about that fandom as well. No guarantees, however. 

-I'm most comfortable writing about the pairings I have listed. But again, if you don't see your pairing, feel free to request anyway. I might've forgotten about some pairings. 

-Not all requests I'll actually write, I have the right to decline. Some requests I'll write before others due to an inspiration hit. And if I **really** don't write about your fandom/pairing, I'll tell you that in a reply. I'll eventually add those fandoms/pairings in the bottom of this chapter so that everyone knows.

-Feel free to give a vague or a really detailed prompt/request. 

-I'll always add a [NSFW] warning in the chapter title if it contains that, because I know not everyone wants to read that.

-You can request fluff, angst, smut, a combination, or if there's something else, that too. 

-Got a gender identity and/or sexuality/romantic orientation you want more representation of? Feel free to note that too!

-In case of questions: feel free to ask those in the comments, too! :)

The way to request  
Fandom(s):  
Pairing(s):  
Prompt/Request:

-I **won't** write about these pairings/fandoms: Pete/Kao (from DBK), Love by Chance.


	2. Seaweed Green (Sarawat/Tine)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cumberbabe_fangirl:  
> Hi, this is nice of you  
> No pressure or anything but thank you anyways.  
> So if you can :sarawat/tine  
> 1:gendefluid sarawat, exploring dresses for the1st time with surprised but super supportive tine, fluffy or mature whatever you like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, so I really liked this prompt! I'm going to add gender identity representation into the request page too. :)   
> I sincerely hope that you like it, and please tell me if some things are wrong.

There it was, a package delivered at the door. So much excitement was coursing through veins, yet there was visible hesitation found in footsteps. A deep breath in, a slow exhale, hand on the door handle, and then the wind came inside of the small apartment. The package was picked up before the door closed again, and it was set on the ground in front of the black bed covers. 

The mattress dipped under the weight of a body sitting down. Tentative hands touched the carton box, gliding over the material. "Ah," came the shaky exhale, "scissors." 

And so, the bed lost the weight. The pitter-patter of footsteps went towards the kitchen area in search of scissors. "Scissors, scissors... Where are the scissors?" The mumbling started to get more agitated with the second. A frustrated huff was exhaled. "Fine, a knife will do then." 

With a glance back to the box, frustration was immediately turned back into excitement. "Okay, this is it," it sounded like a pep talk before the knife made its way into the clear packing tape. The box was folded open, a plastic bag was taken out, careful fingers tugged on it. A breath was sucked in once the slender fingers touched the fabric inside. 

Soft whispering, "So pretty..." as the clothing item was fully revealed. Eager steps made their way towards the bathroom. Clothes were quickly discarded on the ground before two legs made their way into the fabric. Once it was put on, tentative steps were taken to the mirror against the bedroom wall. 

Still looking at the ground, hands smoothing down the fabric, a nod of determination was made. Eyes made their way towards the mirror, locking them with their reflective version ere they started to scan the whole body presented. A small twirl was made, which made a big grin appear, and tears form. 

And then the apartment door opened. "Babe~, I'm so tired," a small whine came along with it. "You don't know what they made us do today at cheerleading-" And there it was. Eyes turned big, mouth slack, and worst of all, silence. Well, until a small "Woah," escaped. "Wat..." With a school bag sliding off his shoulders, shoes kicked to a corner, Tine made his way over to Sarawat quickly. 

"Hey... Come here," a small whisper accompanied by two arms engulfing Sarawat in a hug. "What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Tine backed away from the hug before placing his hands on Sarawat's face, letting his thumbs wipe away the tears. "You're looking so gorgeous, why are you sad?" 

A watery chuckle escaped past two quivering lips. "I'm not sad, I was already tearing up before you came." 

The answer made Tine quirk an eyebrow up. "Why?" 

"I'm wearing a dress, Tine," was a whispered answer. 

"I saw that. It looks great, seaweed green is a flattering colour on you, suits your skin tone."

"No, no, you don't understand," was said, accompanied with a headshake. 

"I don't understand what? I can see that you're wearing a dress. I mean, I didn't expect you to wear one, so I won't say that I'm not surprised, but you're wearing one. And what would be so wrong with that? I assume you did so because it made you feel happy. And wearing a dress could mean a few things. Either you just really like dresses, which is fine for a dude. I mean, I wear makeup too, right? And it's the 21st century, it should've been normalized by now. Or... There's also that you might not identify with being a guy?" The last sentence was asked tentatively. 

"I'm genderfluid, Tine." 

"Oh. Okay, that's alright. Ah, no, wait, it isn't alright! Did I deadname you this whole time? What name do you go by? And- And, what pronouns do you use? Are there things I should take into account?" 

A smile appeared on Sarawat's face. "See? This. This is exactly why I love you." The words were accompanied with a peck on Tine's lips. "I, uh. You didn't deadname me, per se. I'm planning to still go by Sarawat. I don't mind the name and actually like it. And right now, my pronouns are..." Sarawat trailed off, but Tine's hands gave an encouraging squeeze. "At this moment, she and they."

Tine leaned towards their face to leave a kiss on their lips. "Thank you for trusting me, Babe." He turned Sarawat around so that she faced herself in the mirror again. "But you really look gorgeous with this dress. You've got taste. I mean, not surprisingly as you picked me to date," he said with a cheeky wink, which startled a laugh out of them, still surprised by Tine's bursts of self-confidence at times. "The square neckline, the poofy short sleeves, the bow, it's great." 

Sarawat turned around in his arms, "Thanks, Bun, for everything."

"No need to thank me; I love you. And I know you would've treated me the same way." They both leaned their foreheads against each other as they basked in each other's embrace.

"Ah!" An idea popped up in Tine's head. "Next date, let's go makeup shopping!" The excitement was apparent on his face until he realized something. "...I mean, only if you want to. Just because you're genderfluid doesn't mean that you immediately like makeup, of course. Sorry for jumping into that conclusion." His voice was laced with guilt.

Sarawat leaned back from their hug and held Tine's face in her hands. She quickly pulled it towards her own, crashing their lips together. After they released Tine's bottom lip from between their teeth, they answered, "I would love to try it out once." 

"It's a date then!" Tine's grin came back full force before they both shared another couple of kisses.


	3. You look so kissable (Zon/Saifah)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OrangeOliver:  
> Oooh!  
> Could you maybe:
> 
> Fandom(s): WHYRU?
> 
> Pairing(s): Zon/Saifah
> 
> Prompt/Request: Zon giving Saifah 5 types of kisses. Like, 5 short parts, each about a kiss, into 1 chapter? Maybe? Some examples I found on Pinterest once (but those aren't necessarily the ones to be picked): Kisses on the forehead to make him feel better,  
> Soft kisses on the neck that makes Saifah laugh and that's why he does it,  
> Tracing Saifah's lips with his fingers after a kiss because they're so darn soft,  
> Whispering "I love you" between kisses,  
> And one where Saifah is not being able to properly speak after the kiss ends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Anyone can know that I am a sucker for SaiZon.  
> So let's end the year well, shall we?  
> I loved writing this. <3 
> 
> TW // Anxiety induced thoughts in the 4th one.  
> TW // Implied sexual content in the 5th(last) one.

"Hey, you alright?" Zon asked as he let himself fall down next to Saifah on the stairs outside of his apartment. He received a hum as a reply, accompanied with a nod, from the tall guy who was bundled in a blanket. Their eyes barely met, so Zon stood up again, taking a few steps down the stairs before turning in front of the guy; this way, they were at proper eye-level. 

He took Saifah's face into his hands. "You know I'm here for you. You aren't obligated to tell me anything, but I want you to know that I'm available to talk to. Okay?" At this, the other finally looked into his eyes. He gave a small nod, leaning into the touch. Zon shot him an encouraging smile, "All right." 

Knowing that it would take some time before Saifah would actually talk about his problems, if he ended up wanting to, he couldn't do anything but wait. Yet still wanting to give some encouragement to him, he decided on the best thing his mind could think of at that moment. That was why he leaned closer to Saifah, pulling his face slightly downwards, and placed a kiss on his forehead. 

After he pulled away from him, he saw the small smile that graced the other's face, which in response made him smile too. "I love you," he whispered as he continued to cradle Saifah's face.

x

"Sai~," a pair of arms wrapped around his shoulders from the back. Saifah was working on his laptop at his desk, hoping to figure out what code he typed wrong. "Hmm?" His eyes never left his screen. Zon rested his chin on Saifah's shoulder, pressing his face against his cheek. "I'm bored." The pout in his voice could be heard a mile away. A smile made its way on Saifah's face. "Bored or procrastinating? It's not the same, Zon," he asked teasingly. 

Zon let out a huff in defeat. "...Both." A chuckle was let free into the air, "I'll be with you soon, okay? I've got to finish this first." Zon hummed back, "Alright..." 

But he wasn't done any time soon. After one and a half hour, Saifah was still working on his coding. He leaned his head back, squeezing his eyes shut due to the ache from the blue light he had been looking at. So focused on his eye ache, he didn't notice Zon appearing behind him again. A giggle was startled out of him once he felt soft kisses on his neck. 

"Isn't it time to let it rest, look at it again once you've cleared your head?" was mumbled against his skin. "No, I've almost got it, I'm sure." This answer wasn't received well, however. This meant that his neck got attacked with another load of soft kisses and pecks, which in turn set him off into laughter. "Zonnn, stop that! That tickles," he managed to say between laughs. "Not until you're going to safe your work and turn off the laptop." The pecks stubbornly continued. 

Saifah had no choice but to concede; he did have a good point about having to clear his head after all. Once he followed Zon's steps, he was rewarded by having his face peppered with kisses. 

x

Zon stood in between Saifah's legs, who was sitting on his bed. One of the few ways that he appeared taller than his boyfriend. His hands cradled Saifah's face, his mouth was attached to that of his, his eyes were closed until he pulled away from their kisses. To his delight, he saw that Saifah's eyes were still closed. An enamoured smile danced on Zon's features. He let his thumb move over Saifah's lips, tracing over them. They were too damn soft not to. 

It wasn't a surprise that he couldn't hold himself back from kissing him again.

x

It had been an emotionally draining day for Zon. His anxiety had been acting up again, leaving him to deal with the many scenarios that his imagination managed to come up with. Many of which included either him or the people close to him getting hurt. Especially if he wouldn't do certain things. 

It already started in the bus towards his school; the feeling of having to send all his loved ones a message that he loved them because the bus would crash. Logically speaking, he had no reason to think so as there was nothing wrong with the vehicle, but that didn't make the thoughts leave. 

Then at school, he received a failing mark which sent him spiralling down in his thoughts. His parents would be so disappointed in him, Saifah wouldn't like a dumb guy like him, etc. Again, not logical, but even telling himself that didn't help. 

Zon's mood didn't escape Saifah, though. He dragged the guy along, once their lessons were finished, to his apartment. After throwing a hoodie, shorts, underwear, and a towel at him, he pushed him into the bathroom. "Go take a nice, warm shower. All right?" Some confused, but tired, sputters were heard before Zon complied. Saifah shot him a grin, "Take your time." 

While the shower was running, Saifah made his way towards the kitchen part of his apartment. The gas was turned on, a small pot with milk on top of it, two mugs on the counter, and some cocoa powder was stirred into the pan. With that heating up, he started to put his pillows against the headboard of his bed. His laptop turned on with the click of a button, put down at the centre of the bed. He walked hastily back to the stove, pouring the liquid into the mugs, turning off the gas in the meantime.

"Perfect timing," he said with a smile as Zon left the bathroom, still drying his hair with a towel. With the two mugs in hand, he made his way towards the bed. "Come here?" The question was accompanied with a few pats on the mattress once the mugs were on the nightstand. Zon shuffled towards him at the request, plopping down on the bed. 

With Saifah now sitting against the headrest, he pulled Zon by the waist to sit between his legs. The shorter guy let out a surprised squeak at the action. The covers were pulled over his legs, and the towel was taken away from his hands. Saifah used the item to softly dry the other's hair, and placed a sneaky kiss on his nape. 

Once Zon's hair was decently dry, he got handed a mug of hot cocoa. Arms were wrapped securely around his waist, a head placed on his shoulders, and they watched a movie together. 

After the movie was done, the mugs were empty, and the sky turned dark, Zon turned around on the mattress. "Are you feeling better now?" Saifah asked him. He didn't receive a verbal answer as two hands made their way onto his face. A peck was placed onto his lips. Whispers escaped into the air, "I love you." Another peck, another confession, the cycle was repeated until they managed to fall asleep into each other's arms.

x

With a push to his chest, Saifah fell down on the bed in shock. "Zon?" A finger touched his lips in a way to hush him. He blinked, stunned. Zon rested one of his knees on the bed, between his boyfriend's legs, leaning his body down over Saifah's, his two arms next to the taller's face. "What are you-"

He didn't get the time to finish his sentence as Zon ducked down, nipping at his bottom lip, tugging in between his teeth. It startled a soft and short moan out of him. Zon took this opportunity to slip his tongue inside of his mouth. His leg left the floor to support the other on the bed that was edging higher. He licked the roof of his boyfriend's mouth, being rewarded with another soft moan. 

One of Zon's hands slipped underneath Saifah's shirt, his skin was hot to the touch. When he made up his mind to start trailing kisses along his jaw, he set Saifah's mouth free from his own. Before going with his plan, he looked at his boyfriend's face. Fondness welled up in his chest. That face oozed awe. He looked dazed, looking up in wonder at Zon. An affectionate smile crept up to Zon's face. It wasn't often that he managed to make Saifah speechless, so he would revel in this. But not before finishing what he started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year, people!  
> Less than 2 hours to go for me. :]  
> I hope 2021 will treat you all better.


	4. Sleepy Rumbles. (Jack/Zhao Zi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short fluff shot of a small morning routine.

A tired body slumped out of bed. Arms stretched out towards the ceiling, causing a few joints to pop. A soft and satisfied groan escaped the person before he made his way out of the bedroom. 

The stairs creaked under the pressure of bare feet. The further down the body got, the fiercer the smells got from the ground floor. A contented sound was released into the air at the fragrances. 

He soon found himself at the door towards the kitchen, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. The view he found after opening his eyes was one he would never get tired of, no matter how often he saw it. A mop of dark red hair, having some of the original roots grow out. A broad back with muscly arms attached that worked around with the kitchen supplies seamlessly. Gods, how much he loved those arms. 

It usually took a few minutes of him just staring at the redhead with a dopey smile before the other turned around. That day was no different. 

"See something you like?" The fondness in the man's teasing speech was manifest. 

A nod was given as reply, smile broadening. "I always love seeing you, especially when you're making food." 

Mockhurt was simulated with a gasp. "I knew it! You're only after my food." 

"Not just your food; I also love your body." He knew he had a shit-eating grin on his face and did nothing to hide it as he walked over to the redhead. He draped his whole frame against the guy, just in time to feel the rumble in the other's chest caused by a chuckle. The crown of his head gained some pressure when Jack rested his chin on it. 

"You've got to let me go now, Zhao Zi. Otherwise, the food will burn." The words were accompanied by a few pats on his rear.

He got a hum of protest in return from said guy. 

"Come on, An An. You've got work later, and you don't work well on an empty stomach." 

As if on cue, Zhao Zi's stomach started to rumble. He squashed his face even further against the other's chest. "Feed me?" he managed to mumble out. 

Jack let out a huff of amusement. His significant other was a huge foodie, would do a lot to gain food, but ever since they officially got together and the shorty hadn't slept enough, he'd be like this. He'd prefer cuddles over food, which was disconcerting, especially in the beginning. ...Especially knowing one of their first encounters, the guy woke up, and food was one of the first topics. But now it's quite endearing, so he patted the man on his head before humming his agreement. 

"Now go sit. The food's almost done." 

Zhao Zi blew out some air ere tiredly strutting over to one of the chairs. At least he still had a full view of his boyfriend. The dopey smile soon enough returned back onto his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello people. :)
> 
> Apologies for the late chapter; I've been having some pretty rough weeks/months.  
> I'm quite stressed, and since I didn't want to push writing a one-shot off even further, I decided to write something short and of my own preference instead of using a prompt of one of you.  
> Most of the prompts given to me were absolutely wonderful, so I'll definitely still use most of them in the future, but it might not be soon.  
> I'll see how it'll go with my head. :)
> 
> Thank you for reading the one-shot. <3


End file.
